A common process of producing a milling insert includes compaction of a carbide powder mixed with a binder, followed by sintering, which usually leads to a volume decrease of the compacted mix, or body. Compacted bodies which include a bore may include regions, or volumes, adjacent the bore, which are denser than others. One problem that can arise during sintering is that these denser regions are less prone to lose volume, compared to regions which are less dense. This can lead to undesirable, and/or unpredictable, distortion in outer surfaces which are adjacent to these dense regions. For example, in abutment surfaces of the insert (which are usually required to be accurate and homogenous) distortion (e.g., a bulge) can appear at the middle of the surface, which is usually nearest to the bore.